boneheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boneheads (TV series)
Boneheads is an American computer-animated television series based on an original animated short that was part of Frederator Studios' Random! Cartoons on Nicktoons which was created by Quiver Hudson and produced by Disney Television Animation and Frederator. The show is about two cavemen named Rocco and T-Bone who encounter many adventures in the Bone Yard. In 2014, Disney Channel ordered the series, and a year later, it premiered with "sneak peeks" on March 13 and 20 followed by the official series premiere on April 3. It later premiered on ABC Kids on May 16. It eventually premiered on Disney XD on June 29. History Original pitch Boneheads was first pitched as a series to Nicktoons, but they passed on it twice. Quiver Hudson then pitched the show to Disney Channel with an early storyboard for "For Your Bonehead Only," showing that the premise could be expanded from a seven minute short into a full series while maintaining the elements that made it successful: catchphrases and dances and a "Strike moment." Disney Channel green-lit the first season in February 2015, aiming to premiere it by April 2015. "For Your Bonehead Only" would become the first produced episode, as well as the first episode. Development of characters Quiver Hudson describes the characters Rocco and T-Bone as cavemen who usually joke around, but occasionally give good advice. Format The show frequently makes meta-references and often breaks the fourth wall. Almost every episode contains references to pop culture, especially movies. All the episode titles, are popular sayings with a word replaced with the name "Bonehead" (e.g., "Quick Shot Bonehead": Quick Shot Camera). Some are also parodies of movie titles (e.g., "For Your Bonehead Only" = For Your Eyes Only, "Bronco Bonehead" = Bronco Billy, "Bonehead 'Em High" = Hang 'Em High, "Teen Beach Bonehead" = Teen Beach Movie). Format Every episode title contains the word "Bonehead" replacing a word or two. Characters Characters marked with a * are exclusive to the shorts and the show. *Rocco* (Dee Bradley Baker Roccos/Dylan Sprouse) *T-Bone* (John Kassir Bone/Cole Sprouse) *The Soldier Flies* (John Kassir/Quiver Hudson) *Audrey* (Dee Bradley Baker/David Henrie) *Dinnosaur (Ross Lynch) *Bit (Raini Rodriguez) *Witch Doctor (Jason Dolley) *Dr. Towel (Kyle Massey) Episodes Merchandrise *Songs in the Key of Bone Yard Film The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars is a new Disney Channel Original Movie based on the Disney Channel Original Series Boneheads. The film is currently pending the air date on Disney Channel (on its Disney Theater block), Disney XD and ABC Kids as well as On Demand, and on the Disney Cruise Line. It was first announced by Quiver Hudson during an interview with the Daily Telegraph. It will be the first feature-length film of the Boneheads series, the fifth animated Disney Channel Original Movie, and the first computer-animated Disney Channel Original Movie. Broadcast history Trivia *This is the first TV show produced by Frederator Studios to be aired on Disney Channel rather than Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, and Cartoon Rainbow. *''Boneheads'' premiered on the same day as the premiere of Descendants in the United States. As a matter of fact, Boneheads premiered after the film. Category:TV Category:The Real World Category:Media